scars
by magnum55
Summary: someone wants Logan dead!


Scars  
Hey guys i am currently working on a brand new chapter story that I'm not quite sure how it's gonna go yet so I'm just gonna do this one shot to get the creative juices flowing so enjoy. Oh and a side note this jumps right into the story there isn't really an intro just a BTW, yes im well aware of the typos I tried my best to fix them but I wrote this on an iPhone so and i do not own big time rush or the apple company!

Logan's POV  
After that strange call I made sure to lock the patio and front doors and all the widows.  
I went downstairs and just decided to relax and watch TV.  
It was just a prank call I'm sure of it .but I was still worried. I realized I left my phone upstairs on the kitchen table and once I got down stairs I pressed the home button on my iPhone and saw I had 7 missed calls from Kendall..i entered the security code to unlock the phone and I pressed the call back rung once before Kendall answered.  
"Hey what's wrong you called my 7 times "I asked no longer worried about the call I was no worried about Kendall.  
His voice rang out of the phone "GET THE HELL OUT OF THE HOUSE!" He commanded.  
Just as I was about to ask what was wrong a body flung its self through the patio window.  
"AHHHHH"I screamed I jumped up from the couch, phone still in my hand I was almost to the stairs when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me back words "NOOO PLEAS!" I screamed as e dragged me backwards violently once we got back into the room he grabbed me by my hair and slammed my head into the picture frame on the wall and he let me fall to the floor, my vision became blurry and I knew I was bleeding, I looked up to see a man in all black holding a knife he rose the blade and was about to strike me, I realized I had to fight back or I was going to die I cannot die I can't do that to Kendall and Katie Carlos an James. I thrust my leg out violently and knocked him off his feet as went for the closest exit which was the now broken patio door, but this guy wasn't going down without a fight he sprung back up and pushed me so that I rolled over the coffee table; the items that were on it were strung everywhere on the floor now. I jumped back up and he swung at me I ducked and shoved his face into the 70" TV that was there and ran towards the stairs reaching down and grabbing the iPhone that was on the stair I was almost up the stairs when he grabbed my foot and I feel down two steps he rolled me over ad rapidly jabbed the blade into the side of my stomach "AHHHH" I screamed "GET OFF ME YOU ASSHOLE"I screamed as I kicked him off of me and he rolled down the stairs .i jumped up and ran to the right after I got up the stairs, straight into the kitchen but he was right behind me I grabbed a knife from the knife holder and ran to the 2nd patio door and I turned to see him running towards me I jumped to the floor and he slammed through that glass door, and with that I ran to the front door but like always be was right behind me I was almost out the door when his hand slammed it shut, he lifted me up with one arm "NO DON'T PLEASE"I screamed before his slammed the knife into my stomach three times, he threw me to the floor and I was slipping away I knew this was it, it getting harder to breathe and I tried to crawl away but I just couldn't I put my head down and slipped away.  
Kendall's POV  
I slipped into the driveway slamming on the breaks, I flung the door opened and ran to the door. When I got to the front door it was already opened I opened I slowed myself down and walked through the door. The house was destroyed. Broken glass was everywhere and oh god a puddle of blood. "logie please be okay" I thought. I looked downstairs and up on the middle floor thoroughly there was nothing just the house on ruin. I walked up to the third level. I walked down the hallway and turned to the right I saw a light on in mine and logans bedroom I walked in there and busted into tears his blood was all over the walls except for one I looked up with tears in my eyes and on the wall in Logan's blood It said "friends count but it's the family ties that cut deep". "NO" I screamed and ran to Logan. "No Logan you can't be dead you can't and I lifted his seemingly lifeless body. I put my head to his chest and just began to cry. I realized then that there was a tiny beat coming from his chest he was alive! "Hold on logie you're not going to die on me "I Said pulling out my iPhone "please I need an ambulance my husband was been attacked, yeah its 4567 hawk Ln, okay "I hung up the phone. "Logan it's gonna be okay, you're gonna be okay "I said and until the ambulance got there I just sat there and cried on his chest.  
*time lapse: 3 weeks*  
Logan's POV  
"I am so glad I finally get to come home "I Said realizing that everything that had been broken was replaced and things were rearranged and it honestly made me smile knowing that Kendall had done that so it wouldn't seem like the place I was attacked even though I knew it was. I could say that I was scared of just being back but Kendall makes all of that go away. "Hey why don't we go upstairs "I slipped my fingers into his jeans " and have some fun "I winked. "You're supposed to be on bed rest Logan "he said seriously. "I will be on the bed "I said. He smiled and picked me up by my waist and carried me to our white walled and rearranged room.  
*time skip:1 hour*  
Kendall's POV  
Logan layer on my chest, his breathing slowing and his body calming from the sweet love I had just made to him"hey I have something for you, I'll be right back "I said to him "okay "he replied smiling at me.i went downstairs and turned the corner when someone tried to him me but I saw him out of the corner of my eye and ducked just in time "not this time motherfucker"I yelled and swung at him.  
Logan's POV  
I heard Kendall yell and Immediately jumped up, not my husband you asshole,I got into the closet and got the gun out of Kendall's briefcase that I knew he carried I heard the grunts of the two mean fighting downstairs I took the safety of the gun Andean downstairs and saw the two men in the kitchen fighting.  
"HEY"I yelled at the top of my lugs. Both men stopped to look at saw the gun and jumped to the side. The man raised his knife and I smirked and said "think again it's your tie. To scream asshole!" And I put 6 bullets into his was over .we later learned that it was a jealous co-worker who Kendall refused to cheat on me with. We decided to move to L.A and escape the busy city of New york. while these scars remind us that the past is real it also says it'll be okay.  
Who honors those we love, for the very life we live?, who sends monsters to kill us and at the same time sings that we will never die?, who teaches us what's real and how to laugh at lies?, who decides why we live a what we'll die to defend?, who chains us?, and who hold the key that can set us free?, it's you, you have all the weapons you need. Now fight!


End file.
